


Family

by ImotoChan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, everyone's here, fluff fluff and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2196465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImotoChan/pseuds/ImotoChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata loves Karasuno and how much they're like a real family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> hngh i barely edited this it's midnight and these babes are cute i hope you like it

There is zero doubt in Hinata's mind that one day, Sugawara and Daichi will get married.   
  
He just really hopes he gets to be one of their best mans, or at least the ring bearer, because Asahi or Kageyama or someone tall would probably become the best man. He'll definitely be a bridesmaid, or would it be a groomsmaid? Or a groomsbutler? Because Hinata isn't a maid.   
  
Either way, he would really like to make a speech at their wedding, let them know what a great family they'll become, let them know what a great family Karasuno was.   
  
 _"Daichi was the angry dad and Suga was the loving mom!"_  He'd say.  
  
 _"What were we?"_  Kageyama would ask.  
  
 _"The two troublemaking sons, duh, Kageyama!"_  
  
For now, they're still in High School, but Daichi and Sugawara already act like a married couple, it's almost hard to not call them dad and mom.  
  
Hinata loves their team, he loves Sugawara and Daich and Asahi and Nishinoya and Tanaka and Yamaguchi and Kageyama and even that jerk Tsukishima.   
  
 _"Sugawara-san! When you and Daichi-san get married, will it be on the beach? It should be!"_  
  
 _"Married?"_  
  
 _"Mm! In a few years, of course, but a beach wedding sounds nice!"_  
  
Hinata is not the most observant person, but he sees the glances those two give each other, the way Daichi's hand lingers just a little too long when patting Sugawara's back.  
  
 _"Tanaka-senpai, are Daichi-san and Sugawara-san dating?"_  
  
 _"Hm, I think so!"_  
  
 _"Tanaka?"_  
  
 _"Hinata, it's the captain, run!"_  
  
Hinata loves the way he and Kageyama fight like brothers, (although he's sure most brothers don't hold hands while walking home or give each other awkward and clumsy kisses, but amazing all the same) and he loves the way Tsukishima seems all tough but softens whenever Yamaguchi smiles at him, he loves how Asahi and Nishinoya joke around--how Nishinoya may say something that embarrasses Asahi, but they both laugh, the latter a faint red. He loves how Daichi only listens to Sugawara, how they respect each other, and he loves how Daichi glances around the seemingly empty gym before wrapping an arm around Sugawara's waist, and pulling the surprised teen in for a kiss.  
  
And of course, he loves them, who they are and what they stand for. Flightless crows who learned to fly.   
  
He loves how they really are a family, how they need each other to fly.   
  
He wishes that the third years would never have to go, that they would always stand on the court together, that they would always play as a team, as Karasuno.  
  
But Hinata knows that nothing really lasts forever, but it's better to not dwell on that.  
  
After all, even after they all graduate, it's not like that's goodbye.  
  
They'll always be together, they can always play as a team, it doesn't matter if it's by the name Karasuno.  
  
Hinata knows that one day, five or ten years from today, they'll all be at at a beach, bare feet in the sand, grinning as Daichi and Sugawara say their I Do's.  
  
So for now, he'll spike and block and serve and receive, for his family, for their dream.  
__  
  
"I love you all!" Hinata screams.  
  
"Get down from there!"  
  
"I'm fine, Sugawara-san."  
  
"Why are you on the roof, anyway?" Kageyama tilts his head up,  
  
"So you can all hear me!"  
  
"Whatever, we're going." Tsukishima turns to leave, a smile almost appears on his face.   
  
"Wait, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi laughs and runs after him.   
  
"Hinataaaaa, Noya-san and me are coming up, too!" Tanaka whips off his shirt and starts off, Nishinoya close behind. Asahi trails after them, Tanaka's shirt in hand.   
  
"No, no, please, it's dangerous!" Sugawara pleades as they race to the rooftop, Kageyama yelling as he chases after them.   
  
Daichi laughs, "It's fine, Suga."  
  
Sugawara sighs, but smiles, "If you say so, captain."  
  
"They'll be just fine."  
  
Sugawara nods, finding comfort in the hand that entwines with his. "They always are."   
  
Daichi smiles, and watches as Kageyama follows the two second years into the school and in a few moments they burst onto the roof.  
  
Nishinoya comes up from behind Hinata and throws an arm around him, Tanaka grins, waving to the two on the ground. Kageyama and Asahi are trying to catch their breaths, but the grins on their faces don't go unseen.  
  
Hinata's glowing as he smiles, Tanaka ruffles his messy orange hair. "Well, we love you too."  
  
The others nod, even Kageyama, his face a shade redder than the others.   
  
Hinata laughs happily, "Good!"  
  
They spend the night at Hinata's, and end up waking in a pile of blankets and pillows and giggles, the giggles mostly coming from Hinata.   
  
 _We'll always be a family._ Hinata thinks.  
  
 _always, always, always._  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading~


End file.
